Chelators are small molecules that bind very tightly to metal ions. Some chelators are simple molecules that are easily manufactured (e.g., ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid [EDTA]). Others are complex proteins made by living organisms (e.g., transferrin). The key property shared by all chelators is that the metal ion bound to the chelator is chemically inert. Consequently, one of the important roles of chelators is to detoxify metal ions and prevent poisoning. For instance, ethylendiaminetetraacetic acid (EDTA) is used to treat patients with extreme, life-threatening hypercalcaemia, while the iron chelator, desferrioxamine, is used to remove excess iron that accumulates with chronic blood transfusions. Although many different types of chelators exist, only a few are clinically useful since most have dangerous side effects. EDTA has long been thought of as a significant chelating agent. However, there has been known toxicological implications of EDTA when significant quantities and concentrations enter the vascular system. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,114,974 and 6,114,387).
Meanwhile, phytic acid in the medical community has been known as an alternative to EDTA as a chelating agent. Phytic acid is a component of every plant seed and is found in a number of cereals and seeds. Although it is very soluble in water, alcohol (95% by volume) and acetone, it is only relatively soluble in aqueous propylene glycol and aqueous glycerol, and practically insoluble in ether, benzene and hexane. Aqueous solutions of phytic acid are intensely acidic: pH 0.9 at 66 grams/liter. Although phytic acid is a stable bioactive ingredient and free radical inhibitor with metal chelation abilities with strong buffering and anti-oxidant properties, it cannot be utilized as a proprietary flagship product.
In the invention to be presented below, a group of novel chemical compounds (hereinafter “phytic citrate compounds”) will be introduced. These novel compounds have at least one citrate molecule attached at the hydroxyl group of the citric acid to the phosphate of the phytate molecule. The novel compounds demonstrate superior chelating effect than EDTA and have the advantages to be used in humans due to their biodegradable and non-toxic properties.